The Cryobiology Resource provides: (1) bone marrow and peripheral blood progenitor cell processing and cryopreservation in support of the clinical transplant programs including a growing regional transplant collaboration, (2) collation of marrow and peripheral blood stem cell harvesting and processing in support of the allogeneic and autologous transplant programs, (3) technical assistance and consultation in developing new marrow and peripheral blood progenitor cell processing techniques, (4) cryopreservation of non-human primate and other mammalian cells, and (6) long-term storage of cryopreserved cells.